Christmas Break
by kayleigh24
Summary: Draco is a Veela, and it’s during the Christmas Break that he finds out that his soul mate is none other than the one and only Harry Potter…HPDM.


Draco is almost turning 17 and becoming a full Veela

Draco is almost turning 17 and becoming a full Veela. Voldemort is defeated. Harry is expected to marry Ginny after Hogwarts.

"Harry, what are we going to do today?" Ginny looked at Harry.

"I don't know yet, I think I'm going to fly around Hogwarts for a while, clearing my head."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. "So what are we going to do to night?" Harry sighed.

"I don't know yet Ginny." Harry looked to Ron to see if he could get him out of a conversation with Ginny. Ron didn't notice though. Ginny glanced over to Ron and noticed what Harry wanted and she backed off.

Harry summoned his broom and started flying around Hogwarts. He wished the Christmas Holidays were over, the lessons would start, and he would be busy with stuff. Anything to keep him occupied would be great, anything!

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"Draco, have you found you're mate yet?" Narcissa looked at her son.

"I have had feelings for someone, but they are mixed feelings."

"For who have you had mixed feelings?" Draco looked at his mother for a few seconds, he turned his head away as he mumbled: "Potter."

"Harry Potter? You think Harry Potter is your soul mate?" Draco nodded. Narcissa gave him a weak smile and left his room.

Draco laid on his bad for quite some time. It already started getting dark when he finally came out of his room. He walked around in the garden until it started getting light again. He made up his mind, he needed to see Harry, to know if Harry was truly his soul mate. For the first time in his entire life, he was going to Hogwarts before the holidays were over. He told his mother, mentioned it to his father when he was in a good mood and left for Hogwarts.

He arrived at Hogwarts, it was almost completely empty, a hand full of Gryffondors, a few Ravenclaws, even less Huffelpuffs, and he was the only Slytherin. He stayed in his room until dinner. As dinner approached he became more anxious.

At dinner he was sitting alone, he himself, all alone on the incredibly huge Slytherin table. He stared at Harry and starred and starred. He forgot to eat. Then all of a sudden he lost visual on the brunette.

A hand touched his shoulder.

"Harry?" He looked up to the brunette he has just missed.

"I didn't know we were on first name basis." The brunette said.

"I didn't know we were on touching base." The brunette smiled.

"Fine, Draco, do you want to sit with us, seeing the fact that you're all alone here?" Draco smiled.

"Yes Harry, I think I would like that."

Draco walked after Harry to the Gryffindor table. The few people that were still in Hogwarts were staring at them, even the teachers. Harry looked over to Dumbledore and saw the old headmaster smile. Harry knew he couldn't have given Dumbledore a better Christmas present then trying to make peace with the Slytherin house, meaning Draco.

"You can't be serious Harry, Draco can't sit here!" Ginny almost shouted to Harry.

"Ginny, it's Christmas Time, I'm sure we can put our differences aside for a minute." Ginny immediately closed her mouth and shut up. Harry gave a smile to Draco as he sat down next to the Golden Boy. He felt a tingling feeling in his stomach. He knew it for sure, Harry was his soul mate. Dinner was over way to soon for both boys.

"Harry, mate are you coming?" Ron asked Harry. Draco flinched at the word mate that Ron used, only he was aloud to use that against Harry. "Uh, you go ahead Ron, I'll be there shortly." Ron looked at him like spoke Russian to him, but did as Harry asked, he went on.

"Do I need to feel special for you staying behind with me?" Draco asked.

"That would be nice, but actually I wanted to ask you something." He saw Draco's face loose that beautiful smile.

"What do you want to ask me?" Draco knew that Harry only needed to say the word and what ever he wanted would be his. What ever he wanted from Draco, he could get. Damn that Veela in me he thought.

"I know it might sound strange and totally insulting but I need to know. Did you take the Dark Mark?" Draco frowned but gave an answer: "Yes, my dad made me take it." Harry didn't react as expected, he didn't stare at him or scowl at him.

"Does it hurt? Because my scar hurts like hell the past 4 days and I figured, my bond with Voldemort was through my scar, and yours is through the mark. So is it…hurting?"

"Yes, but for me it's normal." Harry gave him a look that almost demanded him to explain himself. "I'm a Veela, and I just came of age, so every mark made by anyone else then my mate will hurt until me and my mate bind." Harry gave him a weak smile.

"Do you know who is your mate?" Draco looked the other way.

"Yes, I think I have a good idea who it is."

"Who?"

"Well uh, now that we are on normal speaking terms, I might as well blow it right away. I think you are my soul mate." Harry flinched and took a step back.

"I'm…your…I'm your soul mate?"

"Yes" Draco closed his eyes and took a step forward towards Harry. He put his arm on the other boy's shoulder. Almost to scared to see Harry's expression on his face he slowly opened his eyes. Harry hadn't pulled away, he was still standing there. Draco's hand moved up to Harry's face as he caressed it gently. His fingers slowly feeling the soft skin of the brunettes lips. Draco's face hid in the crook of Harry's neck. He kissed the perfect skin and slowly sucked on it, leaving a mark behind. Harry bit his lip to fight any sound that his mouth might produce. Draco's hands started running through Harry's hair as his lips were planting themselves on Harry's.

The kiss deepened and it didn't take Draco long before his tongue was begging Harry for entrance. When Draco's hands were sliding along Harry's abdomen Harry granted Draco access. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Harry won, the Veela in Draco thought it was best if Harry had the dominant role in the relationship. Draco slowly pushed Harry against a wall, hoping Harry wouldn't get to scared now. Harry didn't, he did the exact opposite of getting scared. He turned them around, pushing Draco into the wall. Draco tried to smile, but Harry didn't let him, he intensified the kiss. Draco let out a small moan.

Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, in which they were still standing.

"Boys even though I am thrilled that your houses are getting along so good, I would think it was appropriate to take this to one of your rooms, don't you agree?"

Both boys turned extremely pink in the cheeks, pink isn't even a valid colour anymore, red is better.

"Yes sir…" Harry finally was able to say. Dumbledoor left he Hall. Draco and Harry were left standing towards each other, still panting.

"So…shall we take Dumbledore's advice?" Draco asked, hoping Harry would say yes and not regret it all of a sudden.

"You want to have sex with me?"

"No, I want to make love to you, and only if you're ready to." Harry looked at Draco.

"Well we are soul mates, and Dumbledore did just give permission."

"Is that a yes Mister Potter?"

"Your room or mine Mister Malfoy?"

Draco grinned at Harry, yes he grinned not smirked or anything, he grinned.

"Mine!"

How they made their way to the dungeon's neither of them knew. Draco pushed a stone from the wall forward and muttered a password while he was still holding Harry's hand. They entered Draco's private prefect room.

"Wow, your room is really…uh…" Harry said as he looked around the room in awe.

"Harry, do you really want to talk about my room?"

"Fine, no small talk then."

"Do you want small talk?"

"What kind of small talk would we be using then? Something like, oh my god what is your bed big?"

"Don't forget it's pretty soft too!" Harry moved to Draco who sat on his bed.

"Wow, soft too!" Draco took Harry's hand.

"Not bad for a Slytherin is it?" Harry sat down next to Draco and realised that his bed was indeed very soft.

"Not bad at all." Harry was able to say before he got lost in Draco's eyes. They slowly began to kiss again, Harry gave Draco access immediately this time. Harry put his arms around blond softly pulling on top of him. Draco griped his wand from his nightstand, with the necessary amount of effort. He mumbled a spell and they were both naked.

"Where did you learn that spell? I'm guessing not from Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"No, actually I learned it from Blaise, but let's not ruin the mood talking about evil geniuses shall we?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

Draco kissed Harry once more before he lowered his kisses. He trailed his kisses down working on Harry's well shaped Quidditch muscles. Harry let out a small moan as Draco nibbled on one of his nipples. Draco started moving lower when Harry stopped him.

"Let me." Draco grinned at Harry.

"If that's what you want."

"Oh, it is."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Harry rolled them over, now he was on top. He gave Draco a few sloppy kisses as his hands slowly massaged Draco's length. Draco moaned immediately. Draco was about to come when Harry stopped. The blond looked almost sad. Harry kissed his lips to reassure him. He moved to a lower part of Draco's well atoned body. He placed a kiss on the top of Draco's length, making Draco moan his name. This was a sign for Harry to take Draco's full length in his mouth. He carefully started sucking, his head was bobbing up and down on Draco. Draco threw his head back in pleasure and started thrusting. Harry had to hold Draco's hips still not to choke, his soul mate didn't seem to notice. Harry sucked one more time and that was enough for Draco to come. The blond released in Harry's mouth. He had closed his eyes, when he opened them Harry was inches away from his face, he kissed the beautiful lips in front of him.

Harry placed his hand on Draco's length again and immediately it was back to it's erected form.

"Are you happy to see me?" Harry teased.

"I'd be happier if I was inside you."

"You, inside of me?"

"Yes, you don't think I'm going to be the girl in this now do you?"

"As a matter of fact, that was exactly what I was thinking." Harry smirked at Draco.

Harry put Draco's legs on his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Fine, I'll be the girl, but you do have to prepare me you know!"

"I know, I already did, but you were a bit to occupied."

Harry had only just finished the sentence when Draco mumbled an other spell this time for lubricant. Harry didn't even want to know where he learned that spell. The blond pulled himself down making Harry's length enter him. The blond gasped, his face showing traces of pain. When Harry wanted to open his mouth to ask if he was okay, he gave him a sloppy kiss, letting him know he was okay. Harry understood the sign and placed him self fully in Draco. He waited a second before moving. He began slowly thrusting himself in Draco. After the third thrust he hid something in Draco. Draco almost cried out of pleasure. Harry kept on hitting that spot until they were both moaning so loud that the entire castle must have heard. Harry's hand started massaging Draco's length and in the touch of Harry's hand Draco released, biting Harry in his neck, making his mark. Not long after that Harry did too, when he did he bit Draco in his neck too, making their bond complete.

Harry got off of Draco and lied down next too him.

"You're mine Malfoy." Harry managed to say.

"Hell yeah I am."


End file.
